The Future of the Past
by Tianessa
Summary: Severus has agreed to join the Order, and is entrusted with a mission that could change everything. After being thrown forward in time, Severus must learn to set aside old prejudices and deal with the newest generation of Hogwarts.
1. Severus Snape

Hello! This is a new story I'm starting. I'm always liked Severus Snape with his glare, his sweeping robes, and his totally gross hair. No, he's actually just a very intruiging character, and there's a lot about him we don't know. He is the classic shape-shifter (mythological term for someone who is constantly switching sides between good and evil. Or at least, the reader thinks he is). I've decided to write about his childhood. Well, his seventh year. I'm trying to develop him into a deep character that everyone can sympathize with, but don't feel sorry for him. He doesn't want it. So... the first few chapters may be slightly boring with little action, but I'm trying to develop the story, and most importantly, Severus as a character, so he's believable. So... please read and review!

Chapter 1

**Severus Snape**

To most people, Severus Snape seemed like a cool, uninterested, future-Death Eater with no mask other than calm indifference. Severus welcomed this, preferring the alone time that these allowed him rather to being social. He didn't like talking all that much. Thinking was such a better use of time. He sat all meals alone at the Slytherin table, carefully observing the other members of his house, and not feeling inclined to respond the right way. Severus felt no inclination to be "friendly" to his housemates, as those foolish Gryffindors so aptly put it. He loved no one, and hated three. James Potter, Sirius Black, and his father, Tobias Snape.

On the first day of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Severus sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express along with several fellow seventh year Slytherins: Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, Dolohov, Macnair, Nott, and Bellatrix and Narcissa Black, the two most popular girls in Slytherin. Lucius was animatedly explaining a new curse that his father had shown him the past summer, and the others were listening with rapt interest. Except Severus, who watched with one eyebrow raised.

"..and Severus, what do you think?" Mentally, Severus started as the conversation turned to him.

"I hardly think we should waste our time torturing Muggles when there are purebloods out there such as 'Potter' disgracing the wizarding world," Severus responded coolly. Lucius grinned.

"Still hate the blood traitor, do ya?"

Severus's muscles stiffened at mention of the seventh year Gryffindor. "That pathetic excuse for a wizard deserves much more than that new curse of yours, Lucius."

Bellatrix Black watched Severus and puckered her lips in admiration. "I agree with Severus. Potter and my so-called-cousin are much more worthy of torture than Muggles. I would love nothing more than to have them quivering wandless in a cell."

Crabbe and Goyle mumbled something that could possibly sound like a laugh, Severus really didn't know. Severus suddenly tightened as Bellatrix uncrossed her legs and slid nearer to him. "I _love _hearing you talk passionately about someone, Severus. It's endearing." It was no secret that the eldest Black daughter fancied Severus for his dark moods and fascination with the Dark Arts. For reasons only he knew, Severus resisted her charm whenever she used it. As far as anyone knew, Severus had never been in a relationship before. Suddenly, a blaring sound filled the compartment.

"Attention! The Express will be arriving at Hogwarts in fifteen minutes time." Severus's heart gave a lurching jolt that only happened when he was around Hogwarts, his favorite place in the world. Inside, he was trembling with excitement. Hogwarts. He was going home, for the last time.

"Snivellus! What a joy!" Severus's snapped up his head to attention and glared at the approaching Gryffindors. Potter and Black, he sneered inwardly. Oh, goody. "Snivellus!" James rested to a stop a few feet in front of the Slytherin, panting slightly and smoothing his tussled hair. "I forgot to give you your birthday present, so, here it is." James produced a badly wrapped box and handed it to Severus. Sirius was sucking in his cheeks and looking as if he was trying desperately hard not to laugh. Severus drew his wand, and pointed it at the box.

"Revealo!" A pinkish blue mist appeared and enveloped the box. Smirking, Severus place his wand back in the hem of his robes. "Clever, Potter, but mask the aura of your hair-changing charm next time. It was painfully obvious." Severus stood up and whirled around, stalking off and holding his chin defiantly. James watched him leave, and then Sirius burst out laughing.

"It worked!" he crowed. "That was brilliant, James. Putting the charm on the word 'Revealo'. He never guessed for a second!" Indeed, Severus was now sporting a brand new crop of bright orange hair, handing limply over his shoulders. James grinned at his best friend.

"Finally, you notice. Dimwit."

Sirius pouted. "Are you implying something?" James continued walking/

"What, me? I didn't imply anything. You're being overly-analytical." Sirius stopped in his tracks and began concentrating on something.

"What does analytical mean?" he said finally.

Severus continued walking throughout the halls, oblivious to the stares he was receiving. Finally, he approached a huge stone griffin. Not bothering to stand in front of a statue and say the names of candy for ten minutes, Severus simply brandished his wand and pointed it at the griffin.

"Petrificus Totalus." The griffin froze, and Severus calmly walked around it, undoing the spell once he was safely on the revolving steps. Once at the top, he raised his fist to knock on the door, but was halted by a voice.

"Come in, m'boy." Severus pushed open the door, and was greeted by the smiling face of Albus Dumbledore. "Severus! So good to see you. You received my letter, I suppose?" Severus nodded, remembering the note he had received a few days before coming to Hogwarts.

"You said to meet you here after the Feast."

Dumbledore nodded. "That I did. If you would sit down…?" he motioned to a plush, startlingly violet armchair, to which Severus sank into gratefully. "Thank you. A few others should be arriving shortly. Would you care for some tea?" Severus shook his head. "A lemon drop." Severus simply raised an eyebrow, to which Dumbledore laughed delightedly.

"You never cease to amuse me, Severus." At that moment, the office door burst open and James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Frank Longbottom, Alice Greene, and Lily Evans walked hesitantly. No, Severus corrected himself. James and Sirius were strolling in casually, reeking of arrogance. Dumbledore's smile broadened.

"Come in, come in. Thank you for coming." Without being asked to, Severus noted, the boys plopped themselves down into similar armchairs, while Lily and Alice remained standing, looking fairly uncomfortable. Dumbledore conjured up two more chairs, and they sat. Clapping his hands, the old Headmaster seated himself in his own chair. "Welcome, welcome, all of you. You've all been asked to meet me here today because I wish to ask you something important. Have you heard of the Order of the Phoenix?" James leapt up eagerly.

"I have, professor. My dad talks about it a lot." Figures, Severus snarled mentally. Dumbledore smiled.

"I'm sure he does. The Order of the Phoenix, for the rest of you, is a organization founded for the sole reason to eliminate Voldemort and his Death Eaters." Everyone in the room winced, but Sirius leapt up.

"Then why is he still out of Azkaban?" he thundered, pointing a finger at Severus, who recoiled slightly. "He's a Death Eater, I'm sure of it. Why isn't he locked up?" Severus jumped forward, wand in one hand.

"Say that again!" he growled. "In fact, I'd have every right to accuse _you, _seeing as you're a _Black_ and all."

Sirius roared."I'm nothing like them!"

Severus smirked. "Acting perfectly innocent, now, aren't we?"

"Say _that _again!"

"Acting perfectly innocent now, aren't we?"

"Fuckin Death Eater!"

"Enough!" Both boys turned to see their Headmaster standing with a furious look upon his old face. "I have not brought you here to accuse one another of being Death Eaters. I trust each and every one of you, so SIT DOWN!" Slightly ashamed, the two sat. "Now. On to more important things. The reason you are all here today is because you are being invited to join the Order of the Phoenix." James leapt up this time.

"Wicked! I'm in!" Sirius joined his friend.

"Me, too." Peter, Remus stood up, and then Lily. Alice and Frank looked at each other, and together, they stood. All eyes turned to Severus. He leveled their gazes.

"I was considering waiting for Dumbledore to continue speaking," he said coolly. Blushing, the other occupants of the room seated themselves once more. Dumbledore smiled at Severus.

"Thank you. As I was saying, the Order is a very dangerous organization. I cannot guarantee your survival if you join. You must be selfless and brave. I am not telling you to join, it is your choose. Choose wisely." Everyone looked around nervously at each other, and unanimously, everyone but Severus stood up proudly. Dumbledore clapped his hands. "Wonderful. All of you report here Friday evening to meet some other important Order members. Frank and Alice started to leave, but Sirius stopped them.

"Wait," he said, confusion clearly evident on his face. "You said everyone. _He_-" Sirius jerked a thumb in Severus's direction "-didn't stand up. He's not in, is he?" Severus sighed.

"Black, I see no need to stand unnecessarily. I'm a Legilimens, I sent a message to Dumbledore long before you stood accepting the invitation." Sirius stared at him, and realization dawned on him.

"Bu-but that's illegal!" he spluttered. "It's against the law, you should go to Azkaban!" Dumbledore shushed him.

"Mr. Black, being a responsible consideration for the Order, I trust you to keep this secret? Such as Mr. Snape did when he found out one of _your _friend's secrets?" Sirius and Remus both blushed. "All right, then. You may all leave. Remember, Friday evening. Severus, if I may have a word with you?"

After the others left, Dumbledore opened a cabinet and pulled out a large, empty basin. "Severus, are you prepared to take on a mission without being properly induced into the Order?" Severus nodded, but remained confused. _Mission?_ he thought. Dumbledore seemed to read his mind, though, with Severus's unbelievable talent in Occlumency, it was highly doubtful. "Severus, have you ever made an Accumens Tiemop potion?" Severus's eyes widened considerably and he paled.

"Pro-professor? What is this…mission? Am I going back in time?" Dumbledore shook his head.

"Severus, I have just received a letter from myself in the future, telling myself to send you forward 21 years in time. I trust myself, and I hope you do to. Are you willing to do this?" Severus hesitated. Forward in time? He straightened himself.

"I am." Dumbledore smiled tiredly. "I shall expect the potion by Friday evening after the initiation meeting." Severus nodded.

"Yes, sir. It shall be done."

So, what do you think? For future reference, this will be the only time I add an a/n at the end of a chapter. Whenever I finish reading a really good chapter, it takes me a second to realize it's just a story and I'm in the real world. If I do this after any other chapter, you might be drawn out of the world of Severus Snape too quickly, and I hope to delay your return to reality as long as I can. So, just this once. Please review. Any review, at the least, encourages me to update sooner. XD


	2. Beautiful Rat Legs

Hello! I am so excited about posting this chapter! I was so encouraged by all of your wonderful reviews that I sat down and wrote this today! It's short, but I'd rather post short chapter more often you people aren't left hanging and wondering like I am waiting for long chapters to update. I haven't done any cliffhangers left, but right now I'm just setting up the story and trying to show what kind of a character Severus is. I don't think he was evil at all, even before he joined the Order and became a spy, so I'm trying to show what life was like for him going to Hogwarts with the Mauraders so he can be believable. Also, I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing:

**AnEndlessWinter, collins, Padawan Jan-AQ, Kathrina, Kathean Yuki, and The Gypsy-Pirate Queen Teetering on the Brink of Insanity Past the Point of No Return Man Life Sucks**

In this story, I'm going to give people a special thanks like I do **Kyer** below when they criticize the story, or ask a question. But thanks SOOOO much to everyone! And especially to **The Gypsy-Pirate Queen Teetering on the Brink of Insanity Past the Point of No Return Man Life Sucks**, for being the very first person to reveiw the story!

**Kyer** - you're absolutely right. I sometimes try to move the story along too fast so I can get to the exciting part, but I forget little details like that. Thanks for noticing (and that's not sarcasm, by the way). I love criticism, or else the story doesn't get better. Thanks for reviewing, and review again! -hint hint- XD (I'm so glad I finally learned what that meant. Thank you, Adi-Phoenix!

All right, so... here it is!

Chapter 2

**Beautiful Rat Legs**

"Who can tell me the incantation for changing a frog into a toad?" Professor McGonagall caught the eye of each seventh year student, almost daring someone to stay silent. "I must say, I find myself disappointed in all of you. This was your assignment just last night." A few murmurs and worried glances later, Severus raised his hand, after being glared at by many a Slytherin.

"A frog is no different than a toad, professor. Kettle Graggens described that in the essay we read, stating that their magical signatures are exactly alike. The different names are merely technicalities." Severus almost blushed under the scrutinizing look the professor gave him. She then gave him an approving nod.

"Professor, I disagree." Both McGonagall and Severus snapped their heads around to where the voice had come from. Lily Evans sat calmly in her seat, her face perfectly innocent, yet determined.

"Your argument, Miss Evans?" Lily shifted anxiously, but remained undeterred.

"Professor, Muggles have conducted many genealogically based tests on both frogs and toads, and each time, the findings were the same. The DNA in frogs differs from toads in four out of every seven molecules. Their molecular compounds are completely different, and that is what makes them different species."

Lucius Malfoy slammed his fist on his desk. "Muggles are barbaric, they don't know the first thing about science. They still have unmoving pictures, for Merlin's sake! Their word cannot be trusted." Several Muggle-born students protested this in indignation, but Lily plunged forward.

"It's been proven! There is evidentiary FACT to support it! Frogs and toads are DIFFERENT!" Lily's face had now turned into a deep shade of a violent purple, and her eyes were narrowed in rage. "The Wizarding World could _learn_ a thing or two from Muggles."

"Muggles should be destroyed! They are useless!" Even Severus narrowed his eyes against this comment. Lily shrieked in outrage, grabbed her books and quills, and stalked out of the Transfiguration classroom, muttering to herself all the way. James Potter quickly stood up, inclined to follow her, but Sirius dragged him back down into his sead.

"Let her be, Prongs," he said almost gently. "She needs time. You no how important this is to her." Severus wanted to kick the dimwitted Gryffindor. Of _course _it was a touchy subject, the red-head was Muggle-born for merlin's sake.

"If I may have your attention? Could we perhaps continue on with the class?" Professor McGonagall snapped, looking slightly irritated. "Thank you! Now, what would the wand movement be to transform an eagle into a hawk? Black?"

Severus was headed towards the library for a study session when he saw a flash of bright red hair whip behind a tree. Quietly, the Slytherin crept up in front of the oak, and looked behind it to see Lily sitting with her back to the trunk, staring at a strange yellow stick in her hand. Severus sat beside her.

"What do you want, Snape?" Severus was taken aback, even if he didn't admit it. Usually he and Lily were on good terms. First-name terms.

"I was seeing if you were okay, _Evans_." At this Lily looked up, and Severus was surprised to see stains on her cheeks to indicate she had been crying. Sighing, Lily lowered her head.

"I'm sorry, Severus. I've just been having a rough week. My parents told me I couldn't come back this summer. That cuts off all ties with Muggles, and it's a weird feeling. It like I'm completely witch now." Subconsciously, she leaned her head on Severus's surprised shoulder. After a moment, he relaxed and didn't say anything to her about it.

"What's that you're holding?" Lily glanced down at the stick, and gave a little laugh.

"It's called a pencil. Like a quill, but you can erase your words with the soft pink thing at the end. See?" The redhead quickly conjured up a black piece of parchment and wrote _Lily Evans _on it. Severus gave a sharp intake of breath when she erased it. He leaned forward, his eyes wide with fascination.

"That's brilliant! Where did you get it? I'd like to get one, that's amazing!" Lily laughed again at his eagerness.

"It's a Muggle thing, Severus." Severus immediately leaned back.

"Of course, I knew that."

"Right."

Severus nearly closed his eyes in boredom as Professor Slughorn droned on about the effects Kneezle hair would have on a Strengthening Potion.

"And, first you'd see bubbles rising from your cauldron." Severus mentally rolled his eyes.

"No, you'd see steam," he muttered under his breath.

"Then, you'd see bubbles."

"No, there'd be steam."

"The potion would turn green."

"Grey."

"Then, it would thicken."

"Liquidify."

"And then, it would bubble down and be fine."

"It would explode." Severus almost shook with irritation at the Professor's mistakes. The professor was skilled and certainly a Master, but Severus was better. He watched in amusement as the professor nearly chopped off his finger while demonstrating how to chop up rat legs. He inwardly laughed as several girls in the class shuddered as the legs broke off with sickening crunches. Severus watched entranced. _It's so beautiful_.


End file.
